Non-volatile memory devices, such as Universal Serial Bus (USB) Flash memory devices or removable storage cards, have allowed for increased portability of data and software applications. However, some regions of the memory array within the non-volatile memory may wear unevenly or may have defects that are not correctable, and identifying those regions and limiting further memory operations to those regions may be desirable.